Ordinary Day
by avidreader127
Summary: Ok, this is my first attempt at writing a songfic. It's a Bemmett story with the song Ordinary day by Vanessa Carlton. Hope you like.


**Author's note: ** I don't own switched at birth or Bemmett, or this song.

I hope you like. I'm watching clips of the scenes on youtube with I write it, so I hope most of it is accurate. This is my first time writing a songfic, so I'm not sure how I'm doing. Your feedback would be most helpful.

* * *

><p><em>Just a day,<em>

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

It was like any other day. Emmett was picking Daphne up to go get some lunch. She was moving into the guest house of her biological parents today and needed some time to get away. She'd explained the whole "switched at birth" thing to him, but he was still getting used to it.

Pulling up into the driveway on his motorcycle, he saw her. Her curly black hair and pale skin. Turning around he asked Daphne, Who's** that?**

The answer she gave him wasn't helpful. **Me. In another life.**

But Emmett would get another chance to see her.

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

Bay was talking to Toby, when a motorcycle pulled up into their driveway. Daphne and Regina were moving in that day, so everything was a mess. Bay just watched as they rode off. There was something about the boy, but she didn't know what it was yet.

The next day, the motorcycle pulled into the driveway again. Daphne made introductions, but Bay couldn't stop looking at him. Emmett. She gave a small wave, and she felt relieved when she learned that he and Daphne weren't dating. The few seconds that they held eye contact, Bay could tell there was something about it. Some kind of connection.

_But he was looking to the sky._

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds_

_Just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he shines._

One day, Bay was walking out of her school when she spotted Emmett talking pictures of a tree. She assumed he was waiting for Daphne, who was in a cooking class. So she walked up to him. Finding the pictures in his pocket, Bay asked him if she could look at them. It was amazing to discover that he was an artist like her. Then, he saw the picture poking out of her folder. It was just something she'd done messing around with the picture Daphne had given her. It was just a photo of Regina leaning against a car, but the important thing was that she was pregnant with Bay. It made Bay feel closer to her somehow. Seeing as how Regina hadn't made that much of an effort to get to know her, while her parents were going all out to make Daphne part of the family.

Then the idea hit her. Maybe he could help her with the problem she'd been having. Bay couldn't get the parking sticker enlarged without it getting blurry. She hoped that it might give her some clue to who her father was. Emmett knew how to sharpen the image after making it bigger it. So she asked if he'd do that for her if she sent him the jpeg.

Later, Bay saw Emmett waiting outside her school again. "What are you doing here?" She asked him after he pulled off his helmet. Emmett showed her a paper that held the address where her dad's car was. She was so happy that she didn't care that she'd been so stupid and missed the license plate.

When Bay started getting excited about finding the car, and maybe tracing it back to her dad, Emmett handed her a helmet. A little surprised that he wanted to go now, Bay went for it anyway way. Why not?

_He said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

Emmett held his hand out to Bay. They had just arrived at a junkyard full of cars. She felt so discouraged. They'd never find her dad's car. Yet, Emmett was there and wasn't letting her give up. So she took his hand. And he was right. They found the car. But nothing was in it. It gave no clues to who her dad was, or where he might be.

He let her rant. Let her say everything she was thinking. Bay told him truthfully, "You know what's amazing? You are the best listener I know." And he just stood there and smiled.

Just when Bay was about to give up, she found a guitar pick in the back seat of the car. She held it in her hand, as Emmett tried to tell her something. It was hard to understand, Bay didn't know sign language, and Emmett didn't speak, but somehow they figured it out. It was the most rockin' game of charades ever, in her opinion. By the end of it, she had figured out that when they were younger, Emmett and Daphne had found a guitar case, that didn't have a guitar in it. But Regina took it away before they could see what was inside.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal._

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

It was only four words. Four ordinary words. Separate they meant almost nothing, but together, the way Emmett said them, they meant everything. All the hurt he'd caused her during the carwash, it was gone. It didn't matter what he'd said before. He was confused. Daphne had told him that she liked him as more than a friend. Emmett had been waiting eight year for her, and now that he'd found Bay, he was over Daphne. But it's hard to get over someone that you've loved for that long. So he'd lashed out on Bay. It broke Bay's heart; Emmett had seen it on her face.

Now he was apologizing. And Bay was accepting. Their hug, after his speech, seemed to last forever. She never wanted to let go. They four words would forever be in her memory, "I just want you."

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand._

It was their one year anniversary. Emmett was taking Bay some place really special, though she still had no idea where that was. He brought out the scarf that he'd gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. Or what she had thought was a scarf, but was really a blindfold. But she didn't put it on yet. Bay sat on the back of his motorcycle and watched as the world passed by.

When they were close to their destination, Emmett stopped the bike and they got off. Turning her around, Emmett secured the blindfold over Bay's eyes. Taking her hand, he led her to the place he had set up. Right under the bulletin board, there was a table set up. It was the same bulletin board where Emmett had put up Bay's art. The one thing that Bay had wanted. It was still there, no one had bothered to take it down or replace it with something else.

So Emmett led Bay to the table, and removed the blindfold. He watched as Bay's face lit up. It was perfect. A romantic dinner in a place that meant a lot to them.

Halfway through the meal, Emmett stopped and took something out of his pocket. **Hold out your hand**, Emmet signed. Bay did as she was told, and watched as he placed a locket in her palm. Opening it, Bay saw a picture of them together, with the engraving under nether, "I just want you."

Bay turned around so Emmett could put it on her. When she faced him again, they kissed. It might have lasted for hours, but it felt as if time had stopped. When they pulled away, Emmett spoke to her for the second time since they met, "I love you." Just three simple words. Bay said, and signed them back to him, hoping he truly knew that she meant it.

_Please come with me,_

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

_Time will not flee._

_Can you see?_

On the night of Bay's graduation, Emmett showed up. He was taking Bay some place special.

They drove for a long time. The sun was setting as they reached the spot. Emmett took a blanket out from the back seat and led Bay to a perfect spot on the grassy field. Together, there they lay. In each other's arms. Staring up at the stars for what felt like forever. Neither wanted that night to end.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he asked if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real._

_But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Waking up, Bay felt the sun shining on her face. Last night had been perfect. She couldn't have made it any better. Everyone was there. They had all thrown her a graduation party. It felt like just yesterday when she had been graduating from high school, and now she was done with college.

Rubbing her eyes, Bay sat up. She was in her apartment. She still could barely believe that. She had her own apartment. There, standing in the door, was Emmett. In his hand was a ring.

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand,_

_In the palm of your hand._

Bay took Emmett's hand. This time it had more meaning than any time before. She could see her whole life in front of her. Standing in front of her family, her friend, and a few strangers, Bay said, "I do." As she did, she gave Emmett's hand a little squeeze. Gazing into each other's eyes, they never broke eye contact. All they needed was each other.

Once the ceremony was done, they headed over to the reception. Bay's mom had gone all out planning it, so it was perfect. Having their first dance as a married couple, reminded Bay of the first time they danced together. She'd been in her art studio, listening to a tape they'd found that her dad had made. She could still see it in her head as if it had happened yesterday. Emmett turned up the volume and felt the beat on the speaker, then started dancing. Soon Bay had joined him. Who knows what may have happened if Regina hadn't walked in.

So now, taking Emmet's hand in hers, it was like they had come full circle.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by._

It was just an ordinary day. Emmett woke as usual and got ready. He didn't want to disturb Bay so he tried to move quietly. He was setting breakfast on the table as Bay walked into the kitchen. After giving her a quick kiss, Emmett thought about all those years ago when they met. If he really thought about it, they were meant to be together. If the switch had never happened, it would have been Bay who he first fell in love with. So maybe things didn't go as they were originally planned, but fate had a way of working it's self out. It didn't matter that 85% of deaf/hearing relationships didn't work out. They were part of the lucky 15%.

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

Bay woke to the sound of Emmett cooking. After walking into the kitchen and getting a good morning kiss, Bay went into the second bedroom and found little Emmett junior sitting up in his crib. He was the splitting image of his father, had that same look on his face and everything. He was just sitting there staring out the window, not making a sound. Sneaking up on him, Bay started ticking her son, she loved to hear his laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm really sorry if this completely sucked. I know I left out a bunch of really good Bemmett moments, but I had to put certain puts in certain places. Then I made up some scenes.

Also, this is the first fanfiction i've ever completed, so i'm sort of happy about that.

So I'd really, really, love to know what you thought.


End file.
